Miss Independence boken by a dragon
by missvivacious007
Summary: Ginny is Miss independence herself. But, will this dragon trainer be broken by a dragon?


Disclaimer- all but the plot and song belongs to J.K.Rowling. Plot is mine. Song is Kelly Clarkson's.  
  
One-shot d/g fic  
  
Ginny loved her work. She followed in her brother Charlie's footsteps and became a dragon trainer. She loved Dragons, they knew her so much better than humans, and she knew them.  
  
Miss Independent Miss self sufficient  
  
She wasn't scared of dragons like others were. She was good at her job, the best second to Malfoy. Speaking of which, there he is standing right in the way of the shelf she needed to get to. "Malfoy, if you could kindly move" "Why Virginia? I have every right to stand here." Malfoy smirked. "Yes, that may be, but you are in my way, and if you don't move soon, there won't be anything left of you to have that right." Ginny shot back. He kept calling her by her fist name, why oh why did it have to sound so good coming from his lips?  
  
Miss keep your distance Miss unafraid Miss out of my way Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
He looked at her in a hurt expression. Almost in a daze, he moved out of the way. "I didn't know you had it in you. Virginia." She saw his hurt expression, but chose to ignore it. "I've changed Malfoy." She said with a little less hatred than before while trying to reach up to the top shelf to get a book on Red Eyed Dragon Diseases. She couldn't quite reach it. "Here," Malfoy said reaching up, "Let me get that." "NO! I am perfectly capable." Virginia screamed, hatred fully returned with the idea that he would actually help her.  
  
Miss on her own Miss almost grown Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
"You can't even reach it." Malfoy said. "I'm only trying to help." He said sincerely. She looked down in his eyes and saw all the love and concern there. She stepped away and let him get it fro her.  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive I said ooo, she fell in love "Thanks." She said, never taking her eyes away from Malfoy's as he handed her the book. "Draco." He smiled hearing his name from her lips. He would never tell her, but he always enjoyed this feisty red head, always knowing she would grow a backbone. "Your welcome." He moved closer to her.  
  
What is this feeling taking over Thinking no one could open the door Surprise it's time to feel what's real What happened to Miss independent No longer need to be defensive Goodbye old you when love is true  
  
At first she thought of backing away.  
  
Miss guarded heart Miss play it smart Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But then she thought better of it and let him kiss her. His tounge caressed her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed it.  
  
But she miscalculated She didn't want to end up jaded And this Miss decided not to Miss out on true love. So, by changing her misconceptions She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fell in love  
  
She wished she could stay in his arms forever playing with his hair while his hands massaged her back and hips.  
  
What is this feeling taking over Thinking no one could open the door Surprise it's time to feel what's real What happened to Miss independent No longer need to be defensive Goodbye old you when love is true  
  
"Will you go out with me tonight?" Draco asked when they finally pulled apart. "Sure, I'll be ready in a couple of hours." She smiled. "I'll be waiting."  
  
When Miss independent walked away No time for love that came her way She looked in the mirror and thought today What happened to Miss no longer afraid It took some time for her to see  
  
She quickly showered and dressed to kill. She looked in her full length mirror at the new her and smiled.  
  
How beautiful love could truly be No more talk of why can't that be me I'm so gald I finally see.  
  
She walked with Draco on the beach after their romantic dinner and no longer felt jealous of the other couples there. She now had someone special, too.  
  
What is this feeling taking over Thinking no one could open the door Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
  
As they walked hand in hand looking at the stars, she finally realized what love was.  
  
What happened to Miss independent No longer need to be defensive Goodbye old you when love is true  
  
AN- yeah, that's not that good, but it was my first try. Please review!!!!!!!! I need the moral support from my peers. Lol  
~missvivacious007 


End file.
